


Blowjob Break?

by 2YoungStylinson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #blowjob #kiss #playful #humor ?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2YoungStylinson/pseuds/2YoungStylinson
Summary: Mickey decided to take his 15 minutes break differently this time
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Blowjob Break?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ~
> 
> This idea just came out of nowhere  
> I hope you enjoy it !
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it !

“Time for my break”, Mickey sighed after placing the last can of peas on the shelf, relieved it’s his time to take a break after working for a whole two hours. He looked at Ian with a soft smile, Ian behind the cashier counter looked back at him returning the soft smile and went back to reading his, what Mickey calls it “ faggoty book”.

Mickey made his way close to Ian with a grin on his face, Ian was so deep in his book he didn’t notice Mickey going under the cashier counter.

“What are you doing?” Ian gasped looking down at Mickey with wide eyes, stopping him midway of undoing his pants “I’m taking my break?” Mickey said looking up at Ian with a smirk on his face, “what?” Ian said confused, Mickey sighed relaxing his shoulders and pinched the tip of his nose “I have fifteen minutes break Ian, I got nothing else better to do but sucking you off so, let me suck you off” he ended with a smirk on his face.

Ian blinked at him, and Mickey continued undoing Ian’ pants and pulling it down to his knees, taking his cock out with his right hand. He licked the head slowly while looking up at Ian, his other hand moving so softly up and down stroking his bare thigh to relax him.

Ian let out a shaky breath, eyebrows furrowed and his lip between his teeth “shit” he gasped. Mickey took Ian’ head in his mouth eyes still fixed on Ian’. He took half of his dick in his mouth and wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit into his mouth giving it slow strokes while humming and making Ian’ body shivers.

Loud teenagers passed by the store laughing at some stupid prank they did to whoever the fuck knows, Ian tried to stop Mickey with tapping on his head “Mick what if someone came in?”. He pulled off only to flick his tongue across the tip of Ian's dick before going back down, hollowing his cheeks so he could press most of Ian's dick into the back of his throat.

Ian groaned and he felt his whole body tingling. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth almost tasting blood trying to hold his moan “Mick” whispered again to gain Mickey’ attention. he pulled away from Ian smiling softly at him “Ian, just relax” Ian looked around the store and back to Mickey still hesitant about it.

“Ian” he pinch his nose and waved his hand“just keep reading your faggoty ass book and let me take care of you and take my break how I want it, yeah?”. Ian took a deep breath releasing the tension he was holding “yeah...yeah okay”. Mickey smiled and winked at him and went back to sucking. Ian’ hands were on the table, eyes closed trying to focus on his breathing and what Mickey is doing.

All of a sudden...

The doorbell rang, announcing that someone came in the store, Ian’ eyes wide open, breath hitched he looked down at Mickey who clearly didn’t give two fucks about it and probably didn’t even hear the doorbell and was too focused on Ian’s cock.

An old lady came in and went to the produce aisle, which was located right in front the cashier counter, Ian cursed under his breath, why did the old lady decided to shop for veggies today out of every other day??

He placed his left hand on Mickey’ head and looked down at him, Mickey didn’t even notice someone is in the store, he made eye contact with Ian who pointed with his eyes that someone was here in the damn store and he needs to be careful and not make loud noises !

Mickey being the asshole that he is didn’t give a shit and kept sucking him deeper and harder, Ian pressed his lips together to keep his moans in, he pulled at Mickey’ hair releasing a low moan but quickly held it back, the old lady turned her head and stared at Ian for a second with her eyebrows frowning, Ian’ heart stopped beating for a second, lips pressed and he forgot how to breathe, he gripped Mickey’ hair harder to alarm him they’ about to get caught. Ian sat there waiting for the old lady to cuss him out or something, call him out for having a blowjob while working and how “unprofessional” that is.

And then....

“the Iceberg lettuce is moldy” Ian stared at the old lady not knowing what to say while maintaining his moans and thanking whoever is up there for not getting caught. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer, Ian jolted back to reality “yeah sorry we-uhm- there’s romaine?”

“where?” The old lady looked around “at the- fuc- to your left” Ian said struggling with his eyebrows furrowed, the words barely coming out clear, the old lady gave him one last look and went to get her romaine lettuce.

Ian looked down at Mickey who was deep throating Ian’ nine inches at ease and enjoying every second of it, he looked up at Ian who had his bottom lip between his teeth almost tasting blood, Mickey hummed loudly, Ian’s eyes wide open and shot up looking at the old lady, and faster than lighting he held his book open as if he was “reading” it, the old lady turned around looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, Ian gave her a weak smile and he went back pretending to read.

The old lady walked towards the cashier counter to pay for her groceries, narrowing her eyes at Ian. Mickey caught Ian off guard when he sucked on his balls and swiped his thumb over the rim of his cock while stroking it, Ian jolted gasping in his seat to the sudden move which caused the old lady to stop ten feet away from Ian looking straight at him with wide eyes, Ian’ eyes were wider than hers looking everywhere but the old lady, trying to think of a reason to say it to this old terrified lady who’s about to caught him having a blowjob under the cashier counter.

Ian panicked “come on Ian come on say something for god sake !!” Ian said to himself while he held his moans in, “uhhhh”, thinking about anything any fucking excuse! “S-sorry I-“ and just when he thought this situation couldn’t get any weirder... or scarier. The door was pushed so hard causing the bell to ring, both Ian and the old lady looked at the same direction, and there he stood...

Terry fucking Milkovich, a homophobic psychotic prick and a motherfucking rapist.

Ian wished he was dead at this moment, he wished he was invisible, somehow wished he had this power of disappearing. Terry stepped in, walking slowly eyeing the store he went to stand in front of the cashier counter trying to maintain his angriness, Ian’ throat went drier than the Sarah desert, his eyes wide open and his heart was beating so fucking hard he was afraid it might burst out from his body, his lips pressed together scared he would say something and a moan would escape.

“You seen Mick?” Terry said after he looked at Ian for a few seconds, Ian looked down at Mickey with his eyes who was still sucking his balls but this time he went very slowly while looking deep in Ian’s eyes. He brought his book close to his chest to block Terry from seeing anything.

Terry hit the counter with his hand and yelled “are you fucking deaf Gallagher? I asked have you seen Mick?” Ian flinched at the action “B-bathroom he’s in the bathroom” he swallowed thickly and blinked slowly. Terry looked him up and down pissed as hell and went to the fridge to get himself a beer.

The old lady stepped in fast and paid for her groceries and left the store to save her life. Terry opened his beer throwing the cap to god knows where and walked pass the counter to leave, a low moan escaped Ian’ mouth, Terry stopped and turned around walking back to where he was in front of the counter, Ian held his breath and looked at him, eyes filled with fear. Terry leaned over, Ian gripped on his book so hard his knuckles turned white, “Tell Mickey I stopped by and I want him back home immediately” Ian nodded not breaking his eye contact with Terry while squeezing his book to his chest. Terry gave Ian one last look and stormed out.

Ian pushed his seat back and gripped at Mickey’ head with both hands “ _holy_ _fuck_ Mick- that was- your dad- _uuhh fuckkk_ ” Mickey went back to sucking Ian’s cock deep and fast, Ian’ head tipped back, he was so close “so close holy fuckkkk”, Mickey hummed making Ian gasp and looked down “Jesus Mick- you look so fucking hot- yesss” he was struggling to catch his breath, Mickey hummed again causing Ian’ load to come even closer, his thighs trembled out of lust“ _Jesus_ \- Holy _fucking_ Christ” Ian moaned and cried out incoherently and bursts the thick white ropes painting Mickey’ mouth and lips. Mickey took it all not wanting to waste a drop of Ian’ sweet cum.

Ian panted, his head fell to the shelf behind him, Mickey released his cock with a pop, he looked up licking his lips with a hug grin on his face, he looked at the clock on the wall and chuckled “shit I took extra 5 minutes”

Ian chuckled looked down at him “oh really?”, Mickey kept his grin and looked at the shelf next to Ian and then back to him as if he was asking “what?” with his eyes, Ian chuckled and cleaned himself to put his pants back on “your dad was here Mickey, what the fuck” Mickey was standing on his feet now in front of Ian, “yeah I heard, nice with the bathroom excuse though” smiling at him.

“Yeah what am I supposed to say? Oh Terry actually Mickey is under this fucking counter sucking me off cause he got nothing else better to do for his 15 minutes break but hey ! I’ll tell him you stopped by” Mickey laughed and placed his hands behind Ian’ neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, they pulled apart and placed his forehead against Mickey’ “we have to be careful Mick” Ian whispered with his eyes closed for a minute he opened his eyes to Mickey’ eyes, to his beautiful ocean eyes. “I don’t want you-“ he couldn’t say, didn’t want to say it actually, Mickey being hurt, being abused by his dad, he would kill him, beat him to death he won’t even care that it’s his son.

Mickey stared at Ian for a second and rolled his eyes not wanting to go there, he smiled at him “Alright we’re not doing it again” he was about to walk away to get back to work, that’s when Ian stopped him with his hands on his hips and pushed him against the counter to face him, Mickey was being playful, and tried to hide his smirk. Ian chuckled and looked at his eyes “uuhh no I didn’t say that I said we have to be careful! Totally different” Ian crossed his arms in front of his chest looking down.

Mickey smirked at him and tilted his head “so you liked it?” Ian bit the inside of his mouth remembering how hot Mickey was under the cashier counter, “y-yes yes I liked it” Mickey kept his smirk on his face “alright blowjob break” he said, “what?” Ian’ gaze followed Mickey not getting what he said “my break? I’m calling it blowjob break” Mickey said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling at him, Ian chuckled shaking his head.

He can’t believe he fell in love with a dork. He walked back to sit behind the counter, “You’re a dork” Mickey went to the back of the store to grab another box of cans with a smirk on his face “a dork who just gave you the most reckless blowjob” Ian smiled at him that stupid in love smile. The doorbell rang interrupting their moment, Mickey opened a new box of peas and started organizing them on the shelf. Ian continued reading his book, both had a stupid smile fixed on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I keep changing and adding stuff to it. Ignore any mistakes lol.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave me a comment and a kudos. 
> 
> See ya ~


End file.
